B-E-A-UTIFUL
by kycampbell100
Summary: Loren Tate was a broken girl, but nobody could tell because she always plastered a smile on her face to hide it. Eddie was a man who met a beautiful girl but never got her name. She ended up leaving her lyric book so he tweets the, first verse of one of the songs and if a person could tweet the rest of the song then he wanted to meet them and make a record deal. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the theme. I hope you all like it. :) oh and I'm sorry if you don't like the songs that I write. **

**Loren's P.O.V. **

_Faith what is faith_

_Strength what is strength _

_Hope was is hope _

_because I don't know_

_(Chorus) _

_People say it's what you have when you need it_

_well I need it and it still hasn't come,_

_I use to believe there was magic_

_but now I don't know, know what to believe. _

_love what is love_

_friends what are friends _

_support what is support_

_because I don't know_

_(Chorus) _

_people say it's what you have when you need it,_

_well I need it and it still hasn't come_

_I use to believe there was magic _

_but now I don't know, know what to believe._

_Bridge: _

_Faith is what you have when you lose everything _

_Strength is what you need to hold on _

_Hope is what keeps you going when things go wrong_

_Who am I ~~~~~~_

_Who am I ~~~~~~_

_I am me _

_They say I am who I am for a reason_

_What the reason because I still don't know_

_I use to believe there was magic _

_but I don't know, know what to believe, _

I looked across the landscape to make sure I was still alone. I was. Nobody else knew about this place it was mine. I always went here to get things out of my head. I couldn't help but cry at how everything had turned out. I couldn't believe that I, Loren Tate, was suffering. I use to be so happy so full of life, but now I was full of nothing but pain.

I looked up when I heard a branch break behind me. I stood up, looked back, and saw a man who wore shades and a hate as if he was trying to hide. I tried to wipe away my tears before he could tell I was crying but it didn't work he saw right through me.

"I was just leaving," I told him.

"No , it's fine we can both stay up here," I look at him and sat back down.

"You play?" I looked over at my guitar. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly. I didn't know how to react this was the first time anybody has ever saw how sad I was.

"So you like Eddie Duran?" I looked over at my diary that had Eddie's face plastered on it. I blushed out of embarrassment.

"A little. I like listening to his music. It always makes me feel better after a hard day." I didn't know why I was telling this stranger this information.

"Do you know how to play any of his songs on this guitar?" I looked at the man with a confused expression on my face. I nodded though. I could play every song of Eddie's on this instrument.

"What is your favorite song of Eddie's?" I heard that man say.

"One day at a time. I know that some people are saying that it isn't as good as his old song's but I personally think it is amazing. You really get to connect with him and his feeling. I think he even gets to connect with his audience in a way. This song shows how hard life can be, but take life one day at a time because sooner or later it may get better. Right now I think that song is the only thing that is keeping me alive right now," I covered my mouth. I didn't mean to say that.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and stood up.

"I have to go." I picked up my guitar and my phone and walked over to my car. I couldn't believe I just admitted to a stranger that I wanted to die, but maybe the only reason why I told him was because he was a stranger.

"Wait," I heard him yell, but it was to late I was gone.

**EDDIE's P.O.V**

I sat there astonished. The poor girl was breaking. I looked over at the notebook that she had left that had my face on it. I opened it to see if I could get a name but instead it only had lyrics. I started to read and I couldn't stop they were amazing. I knew one thing I had to find this Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Loren's P.O.V.

I looked at my best friend Mel and smiled. Even though it killed me. I still couldn't believe what had happened the night before with that guy. He was nice but I shouldn't have spilled about my problems. I went up to the secret spot to see if my songbook was still there but it was gone. Maybe he was a huge fan of Eddie Duran's.

"So Loren did you hear about Eddie's Mystery girl?" I shook my head

"What Mystery Girl?" I ask.

"Well last night Eddie went to his secret spot and he met this girl. He posted lyrics up of something she wrote and he said if someone could tell or tweed him the chorus then he wanted to meet them and possibly make a record deal."

"What are the lyrics?" I asked.

"They tell me it's nice this time of year, down on earth, but my heads been in the clouds I'm acting weird and lost for words, falling like the starts I'm falling fast and hard for something I can't reach. That is all he posted." My eyes grew wide. I couldn't believe that they were my lyrics. I can't believe I was talking to Eddie Duran and didn't know it. Well I guess he wasn't a fan after all.

"Lo, you okay," I nod. "Don't worry Lo, Eddie probably won't date this girl, he said it himself she is broken. I bet he will want someone happy like you." my heart started to ach. I so badly wanted to tell Mel the broken girl is me, but I can't.

"Hey Mel I think I am going to go home I don't feel good." Melissa looked at me worried.

"Okay by Lo," I waved goodbye and left.

As soon as I got home I took the blade from under my bed and cut myself. I couldn't help it, it made me feel better and in control. I don't love cutting myself, but watching the blood trickle down my thigh gives me so much relief.

"Loren are you okay?" I heard my mom shout as she walked through the front door. I quickly ran to my bathroom and put pressure on my leg to stop the bleeding.

"I'm fine mom, I just don't feel good," I yelled. It wasn't a lie. I don't feel good. I feel horrible, but nobody knows except Eddie, but he doesn't even know who I am. I decided that I would go up to my secret spot after my mom left for her date with Don. I wish I could tell her how nasty that man was, but if I did I would only break her heart.

EDDIE'S P.O.V.

I watched as all the replies came back to my tweet. None of them are right. I sigh. Maybe the girl won't show herself. I just can't believe she was so broken. Maybe if I go back to the spot she will be there again.

I drove up to the spot to see no one there. I sat down and put my head in my hands. I wish I could help her someway. when I looked over there she was. The girl She was about to run but I quickly got up and chased after her.

"What do you want from me," I heard her yell. I looked at the girl as I saw that there had been blood stains on her leg. I stood there shocked.

"What did you do to yourself?" I asked. She looked down at her leg and ignored the question.

"What do you want from me?" she asked again.

"I want to help?" I couldn't tell what she looked like because she had her face hidden the same way she did the first night he had saw her, but he could tell it was her by the way her voice sounded broken.

"No one can help me Eddie. It is too late."

"Nothing is too late."

"Everything is too late," with that she ran away. I was going to run after her but decided if I did she would hurt herself more then she already had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long, but I am so happy you guys love the story. I honestly didn't think I would get such amazing reviews and that makes me so happy.. Lol I guess you want to know what happens instead of me gushing over you guys.. So here is goes :) **

Loren's P.O.V.

I looked over my shoulder to see doctor Don with my mom. How I wish that he would disappear and leave my mom and me alone. He didn't deserve her, but she deserves to be happy so I won't tell her the truth. I won't tell her what a jerk he is. He makes my life miserable and he sits there laughing with my mom infront of me like he didn't do anything. He acts like he deserves her.

I walk over to my bed and sit down. I look up at Eddie's poster. His words kept running through my head. What does he mean it is not to late. Nothing can be to late. In fact everything in my life is to late. It is too late to fix me. I am ugly, uncomfortable, and I feel dirty. Maybe I should talk to Eddie. Maybe he could help me.

I take that crazy thought out of my head fast. He is a rockstar. Why would he want to help me? What if he is doing it for the publicity. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't even think of what to do right now. I don't know what is going to become of me. If I keep traveling down the path I am I know it won't be good.

Eddie's P.O.V.

I was looking through the song book that belonged to my mystery girl. I wish that I could find out who she is. I want to help her. She is full of so much pain. I can tell through her songs that the pain is too much for her to handle. I wish that I could scoop her up into my arms and hug her. Hug her so tight and never let go. She was like a lost puppy that was searching for a home. I wish she knew that I was willing to provide her one.

My thoughts were interupted when my father walked in the room. "Hey papa Max," I said.

"Are you still thinking about the mystery girl?" He asked. I looked down at the song book.

" I saw her again tonight. She didn't look so good. She had blood stains on her leg. I don't know what to do Pap's she is so broken and she said that it was to late to fix her. What if I am too late?"

"Eddie do you believe that you are too late?" I look down.

"I believe that it is never too late."

"Then there is your answer." I smile at my dad. I loved how he could make everything clear.

"Her songs show that she is broken. Some are happy, but they are the ones that are infront of the book."

"Did you check inside the book for a name?"

"No I didn't think to do that."

Nora's P.O.V.

"Don can I talk to you about something?" I look at him seriously.

"What is wrong?" I look down and start to play with my hands.

"I think something is wrong with Loren. She won't talk to me about it. In fact she barley talkes to me at all anymore. I wish that she would though. I miss our little talks. What should I do Don?" Tears start to sting my eyes.

"I don't know if you should come to me for advice. My daughter hates me remember." I look up at him.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems. I think I am going to stop by at Loren's work and get a cup of coffee. I will see you tomorrow Don," I slowly get up from his couch and walk to my car. I shouldn't have talked to Don about Loren he doesn't need to know our problems.

I finally arrive at the coffee shop and sit down at the only table left with an open seat. I watch as Loren went around waiting on tables.

"Can I sit here?" I hear a voice say. I turn around to see a man about my age. I nod. This is the only table that has an open seat so I decide that I will be nice.

"How are you?" I ask.

"Alright. Why is a good looking women like you look so sad?" I look at him and immediatly know who he is. I decide not to say anything. I can't help myself and let it all out.

"I don't know what to do with my daughter. She acts happy, but I can tell that she is not. I wish I could help her, but I don't know how. She doesn't talk to me anymore, and when she does she is closed up. We use to be so happy and the best of friends. Now I feel like we are drifting apart." I sigh.

"Wow that sounds like a lot for you to deal with. I know how it feels being close to your kid. My son and I are close." I look over to see Loren come over to the table.

"Hi Mom, What would you like to order."

"You know me, cafinated coffee." She smiles at me, but it doesn't last for long.

"You sir, what would you like to drink?" He looks down at the menu and then back up to Loren.

"Can I get a donut?" Loren wrires down the information and walks away.

"That was my daughter," Nora said.

"She is very pretty."

"Indeed she is. She gets it from me." I laugh, but soon it fades away. When Loren walks over with our orders.

"Okay mom here is your cafinated coffee, even though you don't need it at this time of night. Her Max, I mean sir is your donut," Max smiled at her.

"Am I that obvious?"

"The shades don't help hide much," Loren says before she walks away.

"Well thank you for the talk Max. I really have to get going."

"Here is my number if you ever need help with Loren." I smile at the excuse he made up so I would take his number. I wave goodbye to Max before I head home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I made a mistake in chapter three and I feel terrible. I accidently said that he didn't think to look for a name and he did in the first chapter I am really sorry so I made this special chapter that is going to reveal something :) Hope you enjoy.**

Eddie's P.O.V.

I look around the secret spot and spot her. It has been two weeks since the last meeting. Maybe this one will be better. I go up beside her and sit down. She wasn't wearing anything to hide her face, so this time I could see how beautiful she is. Her choclate brown eyes, and her naturally wavy hair all make her facial features stand out.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Eddie Duran." She looks over at me.

"What do you want from me?" I look at her and then look down.

"I want to help you... What's your name?"

"I can't tell you. Nobody can know I am the broken girl."

"What if I promise no one will know who you are. Meeting you will be a secret. I promise. I cross my heart." I see a small smile appear on her face.

"Loren Tate," she says.

"Well Loren Tate, will you tell me what is wrong?"

"You won't leave me alone till you find out, will you?" I look over at her and she had tears in her eyes.

"I only want to help you."

"Fine you want to know. Here it is. When I was four my dad left he said he loved me and then he was gone. He went "Shopping" and never came back. Now my mom is with Doctor Don who isn't a good man. He did something terrible to me and now I feel like a dirty rat. I can't and won't tell my mom because she is so happy and she deserves to be. She has been through so much pain because of me and now I have to be tough and do something for her. Even though it kill's me inside." Loren hugs me as her tears fall like rain.

"Oh my Gosh Loren did he rape you?" I felt her nod. I want to kill that guy and I don't even know him. I can't believe he could do that to her. She is so young and so beautiful.

"Loren we should tell someone, we should go to the police." She looks at me with her tear stained cheeks.

"No Eddie you promised, you crossed your heart. You can't tell anyone," I sigh and know that she is telling the truth.

"Tell me one thing. Is he still hurting you," Loren looks down and starts to play with her thumbs.

"When he sends my mom away on a buissness trip for him. When she is away is when he attacks. I always feel discusting, like a dirty rat. I can't shake the feeling and it makes me more upset everyday. I have terrible dreams and I can't stand them. I wake up crying, but I can't talk to my mom about it. I can't talk to my mom about any of my problems because it will break her heart. I can't even tell my best friend Mel because she is a blabber mouth and would tell even if she crossed her heart," her voice was no more then a whisper. "One time I brought a rope up here and tied it to the tree. I was going to hang myself, but I decided that my mom would be upset, so I didn't." I can't believe what this girl was going through. She was getting sexually abused by her mothers boyfriend. Her mother didn't even have a clue.

"Loren, if you want whenever your mom is on a buissness trip stay at my house. Stay with me and he won't be able to hurt you." She looks at me with a smile on her face.

"I wish it was that easy. What am I going to tell my mom. Hey I am going to Eddie Duran's house while you are away!" she laughs. I can't believe how wonderful her laugh is. It is adorable and I wish she would laugh more often. I hug her and hope that I never have to let go.

Loren's P.O.V.

I look over at Eddie who was still hugging me. I don't mind. I wish that I could stay here forever. He makes me feel so safe. I feel like I can be the old me around him because I don't have to hide my dirty little secret.

I look up at him and take in his scent. He is such a wonderful guy. I hope that I can meet someone when I am older that is like him. Maybe it will be him. Who am I kidding. Why would Eddie Duran want to be with me. A broken girl from the Valley.

"What are you thinking Beautiful?" It took me a second to notice that he was talking to me. No one has ever called me beautiful except for my mom and Mel.

"Honestly I was thinking that I could stay here forever," I look down because I knew I was blushing.

"I do too. I wish I could keep you from harm. I wish I could keep you away from Dr. Don." I could see anger come across all of his mixed emotion.

"Eddie you don't even know me so why do you care so much?"

"But, I do know you Ms. Tate. You are a girl that is broken and lost. Your fragile and you need help. You don't know what you are worth. The songs that you write are beautiful, I even like them more then the songs that I write. I wish that you would realise how awesome you really are. I wish that you could realise that you are a star. You are a person that makes sure everyone else is happy before you are. You are hiding a secret that is killing you because you don't want to hurt her. Loren you are the most incredible person I have ever met. It kill's me to see you broken like this." As a tear slipped he took his thumb and wiped it away.

"I wish that I was the kind of person to speak my mind. I wish I could tell my mom what was going on, but I can't."

"What will hurt your mom more Loren? You have to answer honestly. What will break your mom's heart more breaking up with her boyfriend or having her daughter hiding a secret so big that she was about to comit suicide?"

"Breaking up with her boyfriend," He gave me a stern look. "Fine, me hurting myself."

"So what do you think you should do?" I look at him and sigh.

"I don't know Eddie," I was about to add more when my phone rang. It was my mom saying that she was worried sick. I don't blame her though it is one o'clock in the morning. "Look Eddie I have to go. I'll see you here tomorrow at five p.m. sharp." I looked over at Eddie and saw him smile.

"I will even bring a blanket and a picnic basket full of food. This could be our first date." I look at him.

"Wow I, Loren Tate, have a date with thee Eddie Duran."

"Yeah I guess you do."

**Wow! who guessed what was happening to Loren? I hate Dr. Don. LOL. I was thinking of putting more of my original songs in here, but I want to know what you guys think. I hope you liked it. If you didn't tell me why and maybe I can try to improve it in the future. Plus once this story get's started I am going to make sure there is a lot of LEDDIE romance. I think they are so cute and I hope they make a second season. **

**P.S. I hate Chloe and all of her Drama but if it makes you happy I will write some of it in there.. Or if you want Chloe in the story but not a jerk like she was in the show tell me.. oh and if you want any other HOLLYWOOD HEIGHT'S character is here tell me. Thank you.. Oh and Mel will be in here a lot next chap. Idk when it will come out though:) I have to make up three days worth of homework:( fun fun..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and the input. I will take that and include it to the story:) thanks and I hope you enjoy...**

Mel's P.O.V.

I look over at Adam and look away. I wish he would ask me out. I like him, a lot but he doesn't notice. What if he doesn't like me? Lo says he does, but I honestly don't see anything here.

"Mighty Mel, what are you thinking about?" I look over at him

"Loren."

"What about Loren?"

"She is not the same as she use to be. In the last five months she has become distant and far," I start to tear up. "She is always upset, running off, she doesn't even hang out with me much anymore. It seems like you are my new best friend, but it makes me feel awful because Loren and I have been best friends since we where little." I start to cry, and then I feel Adams arms take me in for a hug. I put my head in the crook of his neck and start to calm down.

"Mel, Loren is going through a tough time. I don't know what it is, but she is Loren Tate. She will come out of it." I look up at Adam and smile. I want to kiss him so much right now. I pull back from the hug and immediately feel lost.

"I don't know Adam. I know Loren is the most get together person I know, but I don't think she is going to pull out of this one without the right kind of help."

"Mel she has to know that we are all there for her and we all support her," I nod and look away from Adam because I had a text from Lisa to get home ASAP.

"Thanks Adam, but I have to go. The Warden is making me come home. By Adam," I get up and wave as I walk out. I wish that I could stay there with him and be together, but no Lisa has to destroy my life before she is happy.

Loren's P.O.V.

When I get home I see my mom on the couch watching her favorite television show, Pretty Little Liars. She wasn't asleep so I couldn't sneak in. I also couldn't hide the tears stains that stained my cheeks.

"Loren are you okay?" I look at my mom and nod. "Where have you Been?"

"I was at my secret spot thinking. It helped me a lot," I smile at the thought of Eddie being by my side.

"Do you want to share what you are hiding?" I look at my mom and shake my head.

"No. That is for me to know and maybe you will eventually find out."

"Loren, what has been wrong with you? Why don't you talk to me about anything. I wish you would open up to me the way you use to."

"I was five mom," I look away knowing it was actually one five months previous.

"No it was not Loren. It was five month's ago," I could see the tears falling down her cheeks now.

"Mom I can't tell you. It will hurt you and I won't do anything to hurt you," Now I started crying.

"Lo you don't have to stay strong for me all the time. I am your mother you can tell me anything. I want to protect you. Remember I am the momma bear and I will do anything to protect my cub."

"I know mom, but you are happy for once in your life."

"No I am not. I am not happy at all. You hiding things from me and hardly talking to me is hard."

"I know mom, but in the long run you might end up happier. Look mom I am really tired and need to go to bed. Night," I walk away as my mom put the pillow to her face and started to cry into it. It hurt my heart so much knowing how much pain I was causing. Maybe I should tell her. What if she doesn't believe me?

Nora's P.O.V.

I pick my head up from the pillow and decide to give max a call. I know it is two- thirty in the morning, but I can't shake this painful feeling. I take my phone from my pocket and take his card out of my wallet and start to dial his number. I started to hear his ring back tone which was on of Eddie's songs. I smile at how much he cares about his son.

"Hello," I heard his voice say. I could tell he was asleep and immediately feel bad.

"I'm sorry Max. I shouldn't have called you at this particular hour. I will let you go."

"No, No, No. Nora it is fine. I can tell you are very upset. How about I come over to your house?" I couldn't help but smile.

"I would like that, very much." I tell him my address and a half hour later he finally arrived.

"Hi Nora," he said as I let him into my small Tarzana house. "Are you going to tell me what is going on?" I look at Max and can't help but cry. I am trying to talk, but every time I try more tears start to fall. Max takes me into a tight embrace and I start to calm down.

"It's Loren. We got into a fight. She won't tell me what is hurting her because she is scared that it is going to hurt me. She thinks that she is protecting me by keeping me out of her life. If she has a problem I want to know what it is. I wish that she would tell me everything that was going on in her head. Ever since she was little and her dad left us, she stayed strong. She didn't shed one tear. Four years old and she didn't show any pain, because she was trying to stay strong for me. What kind of mother am I?"

"Nora you are a good mother. Maybe I could talk to her. Not today, but some other time. Maybe she will open up to me because she won't think that I will be broken when she tells me." I shake my head.

"No she won't. She doesn't like to burden people with her problems. That is the way she is. She thinks she has to protect other people before she can protect herself. If there was a fire she would make sure everyone was out before she would even leave the building even if it meant she would die."

"I think that you raised an amazing girl Nora. She is a brave person, but I guess raising this good of a kid comes with a price. She loves you so much. Hang in there and maybe time will tell what is going on in her mind. Until then just remember that she loves you so much that she is willing to do anything to save you," I look at him with a smile.

"I guess your right. Time will tell. Maybe I should cancel my business trip for Don. I won't tell her though I will make it a surprise. Maybe that will help. It is not for two weeks, but maybe she will start feeling closer to me if I was not gone all the time. Don takes up so much of my time with stupid business trips."

"Maybe that will be a good idea." I smile at max and give him a huge bear hug.

"Thank you so much for your help Max. If you want you can spend the night because you look really tired, plus it is three-thirty in the morning."

"I think I will take you up on that offer I am way to tired for the half hour drive home."

"Max if you want you can take my bed and I can sleep on the couch."

"No the couch will be fine. It is very comfy." I smile at him for lying just so I have my bed. This couch was comfy, but it wasn't comfortable to not hurt your back when you wake up in the morning. I walk over to my bedroom and grab pillows and some blankets from the closet and bring them in for Max.

"Here you go. If you need anything feel free to grab it. I have my amazing pecan pie in the fridge if you want a piece. Night Max."

"Night Nora," I walk out, but I stay in the hall watching while he made himself situated. I walk away smiling at myself. Why can't Don be this easy to talk to?"

Eddie's P.O.V.

I can't keep a smile of my face. I am so happy. I have a date with the awesome Loren Tate. I know that she is broken, but when she is around me I can see her start to heal when she is around me. I hope that she will tell her mom about the evil Dr., but knowing Loren she won't. She will hide it in her fragile heart until she can't take it anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, Wonderful fan's of this story lol. I am trying to add more romance, but if you think I am taking things to fast feel free to review and tell me. **

Loren's P.O.V.

I look in the mirror as I hold up one of my old favorite dresses. I sigh. What should I wear for my date with Eddie. I guess I shouldn't worry about it because it is only eight a.m. and I just woke up.

I walk out of my bedroom and into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. I was about to sit down on the sofa when I saw Max Duran. My mouth drops. Why is Max Duran sleeping on my couch. I take out my phone, take a picture, and send it to Eddie.

It didn't take much for Eddie to text back a question mark. I put my phone in my pocket and head into my bedroom. I was going to go into my mom's room and ask for an explaination, but I don't want to deal with her right now.

Not long after I heard a knock at the door. I walked out of my room, opened it up, to see Eddie. I stand there shocked and confused.

"Eddie how do you know where I live?" Eddie laughed.

"My dad and I have iphones and we have an app that can trace where the other phone is by typing in the number," he smiles at me.

"How about you come in."

"Thank you Ms. Tate. So what is my father doing here?" I shrug.

"I have no clue I woke up this morning and there he was on my couch."

Nora's P.O.V.

I walk out of my room to see Loren talking to Eddie Duran. He is Loren's idol and she is so calm around him. I smile at the fact that she is smiling. I wish that she could keep that beautiful smile on her face forever.

"Good morning my lovely daughter," I walk out and giver her a hug.

"Morning mom."

"So who is this young fellow and why is he here?"

"Mom this is Eddie Duran. He came here because he is confused why his dad is asleep on our couch."

I was about to respond when Max opened his eyes and saw everyone staring at him. He gave us all a small smile.

"Good morning everybody," he says.

"Hey Pap's. What are you doing here? I went to your apartment above the club and you were not there," I could see some of Loren's tension release after Eddie said that. I can tell something is up between them, but what could it be.

"Sorry son, I came over here to see Nora. I was a wreck last night," I give him a small smile. I was so happy that he didn't tell anyone that I was venting about my problems with Loren.

"That's right, Pap's I forgot. Yesterday was the day that you met mom." I suddenly feel awful. He came over here to listen to my problems when he had his own. I look at him and see that he gives me a look as if to say _trust me I don't mind._

"Hey Loren, Why don't you take Eddie to your room so I can talk to Max," I look at Max to make sure that was alright with him.

Loren's P.O.V.

I don't disagree with my mom. I look at Eddie and take him down the hall to my room.

"Warning there is a poster of you in here," I laugh out of embarassment.

"You have nothing to be embarased about Loren," I blush and look away.

I open up my bedroom door and let him walk in. I am so glad that the only thing messy in my room was my bed, and that was only because I had awoken an hour earlier.

"So this is where the magic happen's," I look at him and smile.

"By Magic you mean eating, sleeping, and checking twitter like a crazy person right," he chuckles and I can't help but laugh.

"Can I check out your playlist?"

"Go ahead," I say and I start making my bed.

"I feel so honored. I am on your playlist."

"What the Eddie Duran diary didn't tip off that I am a fan?"

"Well you could have thought I was hot and bought it so you could look at my beautiful face all day." I start laughing really hard.

"You know you are getting kind of self absorbed there Eddie."

"Do you still want to go on a date with me?"

"I wouldn't miss it," I look away from him and start making my bed again. As I was making my bed I heard something hit the floor. Eddie looked over and saw the blade that was stained red.

"Are you still cutting yourself?" I could see anger flash across his face.

"Only when I am upset, but I havn't done it for about a week." I sigh and look down. "I can't help who I am Eddie."

"Cutting is not who you are Loren. It is a decision you make based on your feelings. I wish you would stop cutting yourself."

"I know and I am trying. It takes time Eddie. All these painful scars have taken years to build up. You can't expect them to go away in the blink of an eye."

Max's P.O.V.

"What did you send the kids away for?"

"To thank you for not telling them the real reason why you came over here," tears started to slide down her cheek. "I feel awful Max. You came over here and listened to my problems when you where probably having a painful day."

"Nora don't think about it like that. Helping you actually helped me. It made me feel good,"

"Really?" I could see the tears starting to stop.

"Really." I could see the smile that appeared across her face.

Eddie's P.O.V.

Loren and I heard a knock on the door so we decided to check who it was. Loren had a feeling it was Mel, Loren's best friend, because she is supose to come over today for Loren's advice. When we walked out I saw a man with grey hair. I couldn't help but feel anger.

"Dr. Don is that you?" I heard my dad ask.

"Max long time no see."

I can't control my anger it is to strong to resist. I end up walking over to Dr. Don and punching him across the face. I hear Nora scream.

"That is what you deserve you nasty scumb bag," I end up walking out.

Max's P.O.V.

"I am so sorry Don," I say before running after Eddie.

"Eddie what is going on?" I ask as his fists are still clenched up.

"Nothing Dad. I can't tell you," I was about to ask why when I saw Loren standing there.

"Max, can I talk to Eddie?" I nod and walk away leaving them two along.

Loren's P.O.V.

"Eddie are you okay?" I ask worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't mean to blow up in there." I look at him and give him a small smile.

"Actually I would like to thank you. I think it is sweet of you to punch him," I laugh and I finally get him to smile. I walk over to him and give him a huge hug. "Thank you Eddie,"

"I will do anything to protect you Loren. Anything." He comes back with a strong embrace and for the first time in a while I feel safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**who ever is under guest in the reviews you read my mind on one of the ideas.. I was going to add it last chapter but decided to wait.. I hope you guys like it... **

Loren's P.O.V.

"What the heck is going on here?" I hear the familiar voice say. I quickly let go of Eddie and look at my best friend Mel. Her mouth is hung open wide.

"Lo can I talk to you for a minute?" I look over at Eddie who nods.

"Yeah," I say hesitantly. I walk over to a bench with Mel.

"Are you the broken girl Loren?"

"Me. No. Mel you know that I am the happiest person in the world," she glares at me and I sigh.

"Fine okay. I am Eddie's mystery girl. You can't tell my mom Mel. She would be upset with herself if she knew I was hurting on the inside."

"Lo, your already hurting her."

"What do you mean?" Mel sighed.

"Lo, she can tell that something is wrong. She is breaking can't you see it. She isn't smiling as much as she use to. I am so shocked you didn't notice." I look at my feet.

"If I tell her what is going on she is going to be hurt even more then she is now," I look up at Mel with tears in my eyes.

"Lo what is going on with you?"

"I can't tell you. You won't look at me the same way you used to. You may not even like me," Tears started to pour out of my eyes.

"Come with me Lo." I went along with Mel. She led me past Eddie,who followed us, and into the house.

"Loren are you okay," I looked at my mom. This time I really looked at her. She did look broken. She had bags under her eyes, and she didn't seem like herself.

"I am so sorry mom," I say as I hug her.

"Will you tell me what is wrong?" I look over at Eddie you grabs my hand. I look over at Don who was glaring at me.

"Don, can you please step out," I say.

"Loren I want to be here for you," my mom looked at Don and gave him a pleading look.

"Fine, but Loren I wouldn't give out to many secrets." I started to cry a little more.

"Loren tell me what is going on," I look at my mom and life up apart of my baggie shorts to show her the cuts I enflicted on myself. I could here her gasp. I looked over at Mel who was crying.

"Lo did you do this to yourself?" I nod towards Mel's direction.

"I'm sorry I had to. It was the only thing that helped me. I feel dirty all the time. No matter how many showers I take. No matter how much soap I use. I still feel like a dirty rat. I can't shake the feeling like I let you down mom. I didn't want it to happen this way." I brake down crying. I lean on Eddie to support me.

"Loren what are you talking about. Why do you feel this way?"

"I didn't want to tell you this becasue you deserve happiness, but I guess I can't turn back." I look at Eddie who was trying hard not to cry for my sake.

"We are waiting Lo." I hear Mel say. I look over at my mom who was using Max as a support system.

"He hurt me mom. Everytime you went away he used me as some kind of toy for him to play with. I tried to make him stop, but he wouldn't. He was too strong for me. I wanted to tell you, but you are so happy and you deserve the happiness."

"Loren who is hurting you?" my mom is sobbing at this point.

"Don," I can't speak but a whisper at this point. I watch as my mom's knees give in and Max catches her and places her gently on the couch. I turn towards Eddie and place my head in his chest and start to sob. Mel sits down on the couch next to my mom and puts her head in her hands without speaking.

I pull my body away from Eddie to look at my mom. Her eyes are blood shot and so are Mel's.

"We are not going to let Don get away from this," I look at my mom. "Max can you call the police please?"

"Yeah of course," he says. Even though Max doesn't know me very well he is shedding some tears. I watch as he walks into the kitchen.

"Eddie can you make sure Don doesn't go anywhere. Even if you have to through a punch. I really don't care. That man needs to wrought in hell." I look at my mom as anger come's across. Eddie nods and lets go of my hand as he goes outside.

Eddie's P.O.V.

I walk out side to see Don sitting on the fron porch step.

"Am I aloud to come back into the house yet?" I shake my head.

"No Don you are not. In fact you are never aloud back in this house. How could you hurt Loren like that?" I watch as Don's eyes go wide. He quickly picks himself up and starts to run. I quickly start running after him. I can't believe he has the nerve to run away from me.

I can feel the adrenaline kick in because I start to feel my speed pick up. I am almost caught up with him. I pick up my speed a little more and tackle him. We both go to the ground. He is trying to get squirm his way out of my grip, but there is no way this is happening. Before I know it I bring my fist back and punch him across the face knocking him out.

I stand up and take Don and toss him over my shoulder and walk back to the Tate house. I take my sweat shirt off and tied him up to a tree that was outside of the house. I stand there and keep watching the scumb bag waiting for the police men to come.

Nora's P.O.V.

I look at my daughter and then look away. I can't believe she has been going through all of this pain because she wanted me to be happy. How did she think I was going to be happy with such a terrible man though.

"Mom what are you thinking? Are you mad?"

"No Loren I can never be mad you. I can't believe you have been going through all of this. It makes me feel like I failed you. I have not been here for you at all. I wish I would have known." I look at Loren who has more tears forming.

"Mom you coudln't have known what was happening. I didn't tell you. I wanted you to be happy. Even if it was with Don. You deserve it. I have brought you so much pain. I made dad leave you. You had to bring me up on your own. You were young and you coudln't do the things you wanted because I took them away from you. I took away your childhood. I took away your marriage."

"Loren you don't think that do you? You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. If it wasn't for you my life would be empty. Plus you did not make your father leave he chose too. If anything happens to you I want to know. I love you so much Loren. I want to protect you." I take Loren and give her a big hug.

Mel's P.O.V.

"Okay Now it is my turn. Lo how could you not tell me? I thought I was your best friend." Loren looks at me with a pained expression.

"Mel, I wanted to tell you. I was scared you would tell my mom. I didn't want to put you in the position that would be weird and uncomfortable for you. Plus I didn't want to be a burden." I join in the hug between Loren and Nora.

"Lo, you need to realize that you don't burden us with your problems. We love you and we don't mind listening. You always listen to us. Your always there for us. Will you please let us be there for you?" Lo starts to cry harder and nod's.

"I can't move on by myself. I still feel awful and sick to my stomach. I feel so dirty and gross. I don't know what to do." Lo starts to sob. "This is the first time I don't know what to do."

"That is why we are here Lo. We are here to help you. Will you promise me one thing?" she looks at me and nods.

"What do you want me to promise Mel?"

"To keep holding on."

"Hey Loren, the police are here and they want to talk to you." I hear Eddie's voice say. We all pull away from the embrase, but Loren grabs my hand and asks me to come with her. I nod. Then we are off to talk to a young, very fit, must I add very hot police man.

**Hey guys. A lot has happened in this chapter. Few. LOL. I hope you enjoyed. I will continue the story too so don't worry. If you have any questions feel free to ask. If you have anything you want to say please review. If you want you can also check out "Your The Only One That Can See Me" If you have not already. Okay well By my wonderful readers:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody I know it has been forever since I have posted something. I have been very sick and also had to deal with some personal issues. For everyone who reads Your The Only One Who Sees Me, I wrote the chapter once today and it deleted so I may not get to post it today.. So I really hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Loren's P.O.V.

"I felt so uncomfortable talking to the police," I say to my mom, Mel, Eddie, Max.

"Well I am glad that scum back is out of our lives," Nora said. You could tell that she was angry.

"I'm sorry I hid it from you mom," I get interrupted by Mel as she clears her throat. "I am sorry I didn't tell you either Mel. I wanted everyone to be happy. I didn't want to burden anybody. I'm sorry."

"Well at least you don't have to worry about him anymore," I looked over at Max.

"In a way I will. I will always have nightmares, I still feel dirty, and I will always fear the day when he is let out of jail. Or what if he escapes from jail. I am scared now more then ever, but I know I have a good support system behind me and I want to thank all of you for that." I give everyone a hug.

"Well if he tries to hurt you again, tell me Lo and I will go all ninja on him." I laugh at Mel.

"Or we could have Eddie knock him out again," my mom suggested. I look at Eddie and smile.

"Mom what are you going to do about work now. He's in jail and so you don't have an employer." I say.

"I will find a new job Loren. You don't have to worry," my mom hugs and then pull away. "How about we all go in the house. I made Pecan pie, and Lasagna while you were getting interviewed."

"You made Las-ag-na. I love you mom," I look over to see Eddie and Max laughing and I put on a pouty face.

"What is your mom making again Loren?" I playfully hit Eddie and laugh.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Was it Las-ag-ne?" I start to laugh and hide my face.

"Common everybody lets eat before I have to go home to Lisa's."

"Mel do you ever eat your mom's cooking?"

"Not really, your moms is so much better." I laugh and put my arm around Mel as we walk into the house.

Eddie's P.O.V.

I watch as Loren smiles. She seems like she is enjoying herself a lot more now that Dr. Masters is going to be locked away. I guess now the only thing she has to worry about it going to court.

"What are you thinking about Rock Star?" I hear her beautiful voice ask.

"Nothing," I reply. I can tell she doesn't believe me, but she ignores it.

I watch as she laughs while engaging in a conversation with everybody. She lights up the world. I watch as Loren gets a text message. She looks down and when she says nothing is the matter she puts a fake smile on her face. She continues to pretend to be okay for the rest of the night. After Mel is called home Pap's and Nora went outside to talk.

"What is the matter Loren?" I ask.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." She waves her hand in the air telling me to dismiss the problem.

"I'm not going to ignore this. You better tell me what is going on Lo." She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Some one texted me. I don't know who it is. It was a restricted number," I look as she stares at the floor.

"What did the text message say Loren?" She looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"It said that Don was getting started with what I am finishing. What does that mean Eddie. Who is going to come after me now?" Loren's tears start to fall like rain.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Loren. I will protect you, even if it is the last thing I do." I watch as she gives me a weak smile.

Max's P.O.V.

I watch as Nora's eyes look up at the stars in awe. I know I don't know her that well, but there is something about her that makes me want to come back for more. I don't know if it is how she can open up to me and how she isn't scared to look like a mess.

When I look away from the stars I see Nora looking at me. I can't help a sensation that goes through my body. I can't contain my self anymore so I kiss Nora. Not any kiss a passionate kiss. To make sure she didn't pull back I pull her on top of me, the funny thing is we never really noticed that we haven't come up for air in five minutes. When we pull back and catch our breaths she leans down and starts kissing me again.

**Hey guys sorry if it is short, but what do you think about the Text message Loren had received? Who do you think sent it? How happy are all you Nora and Max lovers. I really hope you enjoyed.. :)**


End file.
